A Mikaelson Charmed
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set in AU of Charmed season 4 and Originals season 2. Glen returns to San Fransico looking for help off Paige for his cousin Logan. The Charmed Ones and the Belland cousins find themselves in New Orleans trying to find Logan's past life relatives only to discover Logan is the reincarnation of the Henrik Mikaelson. Logan is forced to chose between Glen and the Mikaelson siblings!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Old Friend.

Today is a regular Saturday, in San Fransico this is one of the few days off Paige gets. Normally she would spend her days off spending quality time with her new sisters or shopping sometimes even studying the craft to try and catch up with her sisters. But today is different as her longest and closest friend and occasional lover Glen. Glen arrives early than expected at the Halliwell manor. Paige is the one to answer the door. Its only been a month since Glen left after discovering Paige and her sisters are witches the mighty Charmed Ones.

"Glen, you're back earlier than I expected," Paige said.

"I caught an early flight," Glen replies. Paige then notices a boy behind Glen.

"Wait, is this your cousin, Logan?" Paige asks. The boy is 15-years-old and he has short messy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. The boy is wearing dark navy joggers with navy coloured trainers and a lighter shade of blue for a t-shirt.

"Yep, that's me, Logan." Logan answers.

"Come in guys," Paige tells the boys. The boys then nod Glen is the first to enter the manor with Logan following reluctantly behind not happy to be there.

"I'm hoping today will be you know D and M free," Paige whispers to Glen.

"Paige, I need you to do me a favour magic wise," Glen spoke shocking Paige.

"GLEN! You didn't tell anyone did you." Paige snapped in a whisper.

"God no Paige, it's my cousin Logan, he's going through something magic related and he needs your help," Glen responded still whispering.

"I can still hear you. There is no need to whisper." Logan spoke up annoyed that he had to be here.

"Sorry, what can I do to help you, Logan?" Paige apologises.

"Got any alcohol?" Logan spoke rhetorically.

"Not for someone who is underage and besides I don't drink," Paige replied.

"We came here for help Logan and be nice for Paige, she's my friend." Glen scolds Logan.

"Fine, I'm going crazy Paige do you have a spell that can fix it?" Logan questioned.

"Crazy what crazy are we talking about?" Paige questioned.

"Dreams of a different life in a different time period," Logan answered Paige question.

"Okay, we better go up to the attic and you can tell me more about these dreams of yours," Paige told Glen and Logan before leading the two up to the attic.

* * *

Once in the attic, Paige sets the Book of Shadows (BOS) open on a small coffee table and the three are now sat on an old couch. Paige in her hands has a notepad and pencil writing down notes.

"So, in your dreams, you have a family," Paige spoke.

"Yes, in the dreams I have a mother a father and a dozen siblings," Logan replies.

"Can you remember their names?" Paige asked.

"Mikael was my father some Viking warrior. Esther was my mother. Then my siblings Fin, Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah." Logan begins to recall. Paige starts to write down their names.

"You don't know their last name?" Paige asked.

"Mikaelson, I think," Logan said.

"Okay, so we've got the life you've been dreaming of is roughly a thousand- years ago. In the dream, you have five siblings and two parents." Paige lists out aloud.

"I could have told you that. Are you sure Paige is a witch or someone who knows how to state the bloody obvious." Logan says in a rude manner.

"Logan! Be nice she helping us helping you and not just with these dreams. But with those new powers of yours and mine." Glen reminded Logan while scolding him at the same time.

"Sorry," Logan apologised.

"New powers! When did this happen?" Paige asks.

"A few days ago, I went to visit Logan and his parents and I found Logan outside on the front with police officers. His parents my aunt and uncle were lying on the ground the police think they committed suicide and jumped out the attic window. That's when these powers started to manifest." Glen tells Paige.

"I'm sorry for both of your loss. I know the pain of losing your parents." Paige spoke gently. That must be why Logan is acting out Paige thought.

"Does the pain ever go away. I mean go away completely?" Logan asked.

"No, I'm sorry Logan but no the pain doesn't go away. But it does get easier as time goes on it might not seem like it now. But I promise it will Logan." Paige answers. Logan nods it does seem impossible for the pain to ever go away he's just thankful that his cousin and his aunt and uncle are alive.

"So these powers can you show me please." Paige requests. Glen nods before standing up. Glen takes a deep breath before concentrating and then in seconds Glen runs out of the attic with incredible supernatural speed all Paige and Logan see is a trail of sparks of light that are various shades of green. Upon reaching the stairs that lead from upstairs to hallway, Glen slips still not use to running at such a high speed and falls down the chairs. Paige and Logan hearing the thumps of Glen falling down the stairs and landing on the wooden floor in the hallway quickly run after him.

"Ow, that hurt," Glen says in between taking a few breaths running at such a fast speed tired him out.

"That is a cool power super speed," Paige commented.

"I guess it is. It just really tires me out." Glen replies.

"I'm going to have to call my sisters for help they might have seen this before. But first I want to see your powers, Logan." Paige told the boys.

"I guess, I can try and use them," Logan said noticing the grandfather clock in the living room. Logan takes a moment to compose his thought before making a hand gesture towards the grandfather clock. A small blast of kinetic energy is released from Logan's hands that hit the grandfather clock it throws the grandfather clock into the wall it's standing in front of it destroying it.

"Now the other one," Paige instructs.

"Sorry, that only works if I'm really stressed out," Logan speaks.

"We'll find a way to trigger that later but right now I'm going to call my sisters," Paige replied.

* * *

Not long after Paige calls her sisters. Piper and Phoebe return to the manor alone. Cole was down in the Underworld trying to learn more about any demonic fractions that may attack the sisters. Piper is the first to notice the destroyed grandfather clock.

"What happened here?" Piper asks.

"Practising," Paige responds.

"Oh, its Glen, you're still yummy," Phoebe commented. Piper nudges Phoebe in her arm making Phoebe say ow.

"Thanks, I guess," Glen spoke uncomfortably.

"PHOEBE, remember Cole, your half demon boyfriend." Piper snaps.

"I remember Cole, I'm just stating the obvious," Phoebe responded.

"Glen and his cousin Logan need our help and since you have a lot more experience than me, I thought you could help Glen and his cousin Logan," Paige explains to her sisters.

"Just tell us what you know so far and we'll build from there," Phoebe instructs.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Past Life.

Back in the attic, we have the sisters and the two Belland cousins. Looking through the Book of Shadows. For anything that could help explain these dreams that Logan has been having lately.

"I'm just going on a hunch. But these dreams and finding yourself slipping into some sort daydream state. Might have something to do with a past life." Phoebe theorized.

"Like when my past life of the Evil Enchantress came back to bite me in the butt?" Paige asks.

"Yes, there more cases of past lives. Past lives tend to bite you in the butt for a specific reason. Mine was that in my past lives I went over to the dark side and my cousins cursed me to die in each and every life on a certain date at a certain age." Phoebe answers.

"Wait, so every time I die and we all die we are reincarnated into a new life," Logan spoke up.

"Most of the time but you can choose just to move on to the After Life and not be reincarnated again," Piper explained.

"The two have powers which manifested shortly. After Logan's parents died." Paige told her sisters.

"You said your mother in your dreams was a witch. Maybe there be some information about her in the book." Phoebe said. As she starts to flip through the BOS pages Logan spotting a familiar face speaks up.

"Stop that's her that's my mother in my dreams," Logan says making Phoebe stop flipping in pages.

"Esther Mikaelson." Phoebe reads out the title of the page.

"Esther Mikaelson was a powerful witch who practised a different kind of Dark Magic outlawed by the original Source of all evil. She was the wife of a Viking warrior later turned vampire one of the six Original Vampires the first vampires to ever exist. She was known as an overprotective matriarch and genius witch whose spells are said to be some of the most complexes to ever exist." Paige reads out.

"What does it mean by a different kind of Dark Magic?" Piper questions.

"I have no idea we might have to ask Leo on that," Phoebe responds.

"You mentioned six Original Vampires. If Mikael is one of the six than who are the other five?" Glen points out.

"I have an idea. Logan could cast a spell that would allow him to look back at his last life. And that way he can figure out who are five other Original Vampires and more about his past life as well as figure out what the cause of all of this." Piper suggested.

"Fine by me," Logan said. Phoebe flips back over to the past life visiting spell. Logan looks over the page, so he can read the spell.

"Remove the chains of time and space and let my spirit soar. Let these mortal arms embrace the life that haunts before," Logan chants and seconds later he succumbs to sleep falling to the ground but before he can hit the ground Glen catches him and carries him over to the couch and puts him down gently.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Back a thousand – years – old ago. In a small village, we have a little boy age seven running around playing hide and seek with his older siblings. The little boy hides behind a bush lying on the ground.

"Come out come out wherever you are. A girl says. The girl is small but quite taller than the seven-year-old boy and has mid-length blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. The little boy is trying his best not to give himself away but every step he hears makes him giggle despite trying his best not to. He couldn't look up in case he wasn't spotted. The boy doesn't notice the shadow standing over him and then in seconds the boy is picked up by two strong hands and lifted off the ground he opens his eyes to see who has picked him up.

"Becky, you cheated you teamed up with Kol," The boy said with frustration at being caught. Rebekah just lets out a small laugh hearing what her little brother said.

"Mother always said working together is more productive than fighting one another," Rebekah replies. The boy just pokes his tongue at out Rebekah making Kol laugh and the boy is then pulled into a hug.

"KOL, LET ME GO!" The boy spoke as he squirms trying to get out of Kol's grip. Which just makes Kol hug the boy even tighter.

"Ah, what's the matter little Henrik, you normally love hugs." Kol teased.

"Not after I was double-crossed," Henrik spoke.

"Stop being so dramatic," Rebekah tells Henrik.

"I'm not being dramatic," Henrik replied.

"We better head back to the hut, father is coming home soon and he expects us all to be present," Rebekah says.

* * *

Later that night when all but Henrik Mikaelson was asleep, he always found it difficult to sleep. Esther normally would create some form of potion to help him. As for some bizzare and unfound reason sleeping spells would react negatively towards him. This night was strange, Henrik felt someone was calling him and the call proves to be too strong and intense for Henrik to resist. Henrik finds himself put under a trance, he then sneaks out of the hut discretely without getting caught. The small village was empty, Henrik makes his way out of the village and over to a small part of the forest far away from Klaus's father werewolf pack.

Henrik finds himself standing outside a small stone hut. A woman walks out of the hut wearing a dark blood red dress, she looks to be around her late thirties. She has dark hazel brown eyes, long platted light brown hair and is wearing a green stone pendant around her neck.

"Hello, child." The woman said politely and in a kind and almost relaxing manner.

"W...Where am I?" Henrik asks feeling confused and slightly uncomfortable around the woman.

"At my home, of course, my dear sweet child my name is Milah Warren," Milah tells Henrik.

"My mother told me never to talk to strangers." Henrik points out.

"We're not strangers were family child," Milah told Henrik.

"How is that possible?" Henrik asked.

"I'm your aunt of course," Milah revealed.

 **End of Flashback:**

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 More Mysteries.

Meanwhile over in New Orleans, we have Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah whose spirit is currently residing in the body of a witch. The three Mikaelson siblings are at little ease knowing that their mother is now a vampire, so as a result lost her ability to practice her magic. Although, the three are still weary as Fin their older brother is still at large.

"If this woman who broke you out the cottage, spoke the truth then there is no doubt that our Aunt Dahlia lives and if she learns of Hope, she will come for her," Klaus says.

"We need to tackle one obstetrical at a time," Elijah suggests.

"When Hayley marries Jackson, we will have a werewolf army to protect Hope," Klaus said.

"Hayley's getting married bloody hell what else did I miss?" Rebekah asks rhetorically before leaving the living area to go upstairs and find Hayley.

"I'm leaving for San Francisco, I have to business to attend to. Since Davina refuses to provide any magical assistance and her sole purpose is in resurrecting Kol. We have to get another powerful witch." Elijah tells Klaus.

"Another powerful witch. Why is it that I believe that you now deciding to leave for San Francisco is not just to find a witch but to avoid Hayley's wedding?" Klaus responds.

"Goodbye, Nicklaus," Elijah replies before walking outside the compound.

* * *

Now meanwhile, we have Logan back over at his parents' home, the place he was loved most. Glen was downstairs, in the kitchen looking for potion ingredients that Piper described to him, she described their appearance and their use in creating vanquishing potions. Glen had to admit the idea of being a supernatural being was something he never considered unless you count when he was a child when he thought everything and anything is impossible. As for Logan, he is upstairs searching his parents' study/hobby room knowing their witch heritage now, he has a feeling this is where they practised most of their magic. They must have kept a Book of Shadows of some sort. But it turns out they have hidden it and by normal means, it is impossible to find.

"Reveal what it is hidden I ask the spirits I beg of thee to show kindness and show me the Book of Shadows, my parents have chosen to remain hidden." Logan chants, yes he knows the spell is horribly created but he begs that it would actually work. Suddenly a small white glow admits from a small red round rug the light quickly fades. Logan walks over the rug kneels down beside it before lifting it and to his surprise, he sees a loose floorboard, he lifts the loose floorboard and sees a small brown leather journal. Logan picks up the journal before putting the floorboard and rug back in place. Logan opens up the journal and what he finds is quite remarkable there isn't just spells, potions and entries on demons and warlocks. No, some of the ancestors left diary entries of their experiences some of the challenges they faced in life. Logan mostly just skims through the majority of the Book of Shadows but stops when he comes across an entry written by his mother.

* * *

 **Journal Entry Seven- Hundred:**

Twenty years ago, my life changed for the better as I met my beloved Sid. And now five years later my life has changed for the better a second time I now have a son, Logan but he's different his body and mind and soul are tainted in a way that I don't understand and it pains me to know that I may not find an answer or a cure. I have consulted almost twenty covens each one has no idea the all say one thing. That Logan's birthmark on the back of his right shoulder the infinity sign with the Triquetra around it. Is a sign of an ancient and powerful brand of magic so complex. We may never fully understand the reason it's there which haunts me dearly. I wish I had the power, skill and knowledge to figure the mystery behind the birthmark and a way to cure his body and mind.

I and Giles will stop at nothing to figure this mystery out. Tomorrow, I am heading towards an old town known as Mystic Falls. There are rumours that a Bennett witch resides there maybe she has knowledge about the mark. All I know is that him having magic might be not be the best thing for him. Right now until I figure out if the symbol has tainted his magic also. So tonight, I will bind him of his powers we witches already have a mark on our heads due to being the fighters against the forces of evil. But he has a rare power one that only is possessed by a single witch in each and every generation the power of Deflection!

 **End of Journal Entry Seven- Hundred:**

* * *

"Body, mind and soul tainted," Logan says to himself confused.

"Logan, have you found anything?" Glen asks shouting from the kitchen. Logan quickly looks through the Book of Shadows and sees five other entries from his mother, Logan knew he had to show his cousin, the Book of Shadows but for some reason, he had to find answers about his birthmark on his own. So, Logan carefully rips out six entries from his mother then folds them and puts them inside one of his jacket's pockets. He then leaves the study taking the Book of Shadows with him. Logan heads towards the kitchen where he sees a couple of new vanquishing potions.

"Yes, no fancy witch symbol though that was a letdown." Logan comments.

"Logan, I promise you that we will find out why the memories of your past life have started to manifest," Glen says.

"I would have never imagined my favourite and only cousin would ever be the serious relative. I always thought we would remain the mischievous ones in our family." Logan confesses.

"Like the time, I stole my Dad's car and crashed it," Glen recalls.

"Or the time, I sneaked out that one night with friends with rather impressive fake ids and got drunk on ciders and cocktails. I went out six in the morning but left the bar at three. You were driving by and saw me and my two friends practically falling on top of each other. And for the first time, I actually saw you mad but at the same time, you were laughing at how much of a lightweight we were. You called a cab for those two and drove me over to your place where I stayed the night. You never told my parents, you just told them, we were having a movie night and I planned to stay over at yours." Logan remembers fondly.

"You're lucky you didn't have my cousin Darren catching you," Glen spoke.

"Why what would have he done?" Logan asked.

"Put it this way, you wouldn't be able to wait to go into a monastery," Glen replies.

"I consider myself lucky," Logan says.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I really do want to apologise for the ridiculous for how long this new chapter has taken to write. I was struggling to write this chapter. But re-watching all eight and five seasons of Charmed and The Originals really helped me breakthrough my writer's block.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Elijah and Henrik.

Elijah has now arrived in San Francisco, seeking magical existence was supposed to be his main concern. But what seems to be clouding his mind was Hayley. The woman who had such a unique and great influence over him so few had. Walking down one of the streets, Elijah comes across an old voodoo store. Meanwhile, Logan has just walked outside of a flower shop planning to visit his parents' graves and leave some flowers. Logan looking across the road sees Elijah and something inside of him kicks in. Suddenly Logan's birthmark on the back of his right shoulder the infinity sign with the Triquetra around it starts to give off a burning sensation. Logan lets out a small hiss god this hurts. Seconds later the pain from the birthmark only grows and Logan is hit with a thousand memories. Moments later Logan against his will shapeshifts into another form one that he once occupied before that. The body is that of a young child.

"ELIJAH!" The boy that Logan has shape-shifted into shouts as he runs over to the Original. Elijah recognises the voice straight away and turns. Elijah quickly grabs the boy by the throat and lifts him up off the ground slightly.

"What demon or act of witchcraft is this?" Elijah demands.

"Elijah! Please stop you're hurting me," The boy pleads.

"I will ask you one last time what demon are you or what witchcraft have you used to play this trick." Elijah threatens.

"It's me, Henrik. Elijah let m...me go I-I can't breathe," Henrik pleaded. Elijah didn't want to believe this but he has to the evidence is right in his face. Elijah releases his grip off, Henrik's neck, Henrik drops to the ground and starts to rub his neck.

"OW, Elijah when did you get so strong and what the bloody hell has gotten into you?" Henrik questioned, Elijah simply just pulls him up so his baby brother is now standing.

"Language brother unless, you want your mouth washed out with soap. Forgive me brother but you shouldn't be here your arrival is most unexpected." Elijah scolded than later apologised to the almost eleven-year-old boy well almost elven physically and mentally.

"Sorry don't tell ma or pa. Why is this place so strange the buildings, and clothes?" Henrik questions. Elijah finds himself torn between telling the truth or telling a few fibs the boy was clearly confused.

"It's been a long time since you've been here brother things change over time. But I promise you, I will explain everything." Elijah told Henrik who just nods.

"Right now I'm tired how far are we away from home?" Henrik asked.

"We are not too far from home brother, only a few hours. But I have some business to conduct before we can leave." Elijah tells Henrik.

"What kind of business?" Henrik questions, he's always been curious not like he ever got direct answers unless he was crafty.

"Business that you're too young to hear, Henrik," Elijah says.

"But, Elijah, I'm a big boy." Henrik protests, Elijah just chuckles.

"Come with me, but you will be quiet, you will not say a word and no interrupting," Elijah tells Henrik before entering the store with Henrik following.

* * *

Now inside, the shop the two are greeted by the owner who is also a witch. Before Elijah could speak, the witch mutters a spell that makes the younger Mikaelson fall to the ground.

"Relax the boy is just sleeping, he will awaken shortly." The owner said.

"That better be the case madam, I assume you know why I am here," Elijah responded.

"Yes, and you should know that I don't help Mikaelsons, the problem. You came to me for a solution for can't be found here." The owner says.

"I came here just for an answer nothing else nothing more nothing less," Elijah told the owner still speaking in a polite manner.

"I can give you an answer and warning for something that is new on your mind, Elijah Mikaelson. The boy now sleeping, he can return permanently. You can make your family whole. But for a price that you will not expect. My warning is that there is a short window of opportunity and secrets will be revealed that will change everything." The owner tells Elijah, just then Henrik starts to stir.

"Not the answer, I was looking for but an answer none the less. Have a nice day miss." Elijah replies before picking up the boy, then leaving the shop.

He then carefully places Henrik, in the passenger seat next to the driver's seat. Before pulling the seatbelt over him securing it tightly. He then gets into the driver's seat straps himself in then starts driving. The boy now awake, looks at Elijah.

"Elijah, is this some sort of funny carriage?" The boy asked curious.

"Yes, but much faster Henrik," Elijah replies. Just afterwards, Henrik finds himself immense pain from a headache which is followed by a fit of some sort. Then Henrik shape-shifted back into Logan.

"Where am I?" Logan spoke feeling confused. Elijah glances also, confused he has never seen this boy before.

"You're not Henrik," Elijah says.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan demands, the man looked familiar but not too familiar. Elijah was stunned this is an act of magic that he even doesn't understand. He knew of possession and travellers. But this was new even for him.

"You do not feel threatened by me, you feel perfectly safe." Elijah attempts to compel the boy.

"Screw you!" Logan snapped, quickly opening the car door, Elijah grabs hold of him, making the boy jump scared unintentionally tapping into his active power of an energy blast which stuns Elijah enough to render him unconscious.

Now out of the car, Logan makes a run for the Halliwell manor, sod his original plan, some creep in suit was trying to kidnap him!

End of chapter 4.


End file.
